Shade series
Shade series is a Young Adult series by Jeri Smith-Ready. Genres and Sub-Genres Young Adult Urban Fantasy / Paranormal Romance Series Description or Overview Love ties them together. Death can't tear them apart. Best. Birthday. Ever. At least, it was supposed to be. With Logan's band playing a critical gig and Aura's plans for an intimate after-party, Aura knows it will be the most memorable night of her boyfriend's life. She never thought it would be his last. Logan's sudden death leaves Aura devastated. He's gone. Well, sort of. Like everyone born after the Shift, Aura can see and hear ghosts. This mysterious ability has always been annoying, and Aura had wanted nothing more than to figure out why the Shift happened so she can undo it. But not with Logan’s violet-hued spirit still hanging around. Because dead Logan is almost as real as ever. Almost. It doesn't help that Aura’s new friend Zachary is so understanding—and so very alive. His support means more to Aura than she cares to admit. As Aura's relationships with the dead and the living grow ever complicated, so do her feelings for Logan and Zachary. Each holds a piece of Aura's heart…and clues to the secret of the Shift. ~ Shade - Jeri Smith-Ready Lead's Species *Human, Ghost seer Primary Supe *Ghosts What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators *Fist person narrative told by Aura. Books in Series Shade series: # Shade (2010) # Shift (2011) # Shine (2012) ~ Final Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * 2.5. "Bridge" (2013) in Enthralled: Paranormal Diversions Other Series * WVMP Radio series * Aspect of Crow Trilogy World Building Setting Pennsylvania Places: * Newgrange: The subject of Aura and Zachary's history thesis. They never actually go, but it is referenced heavily throughout the story. * Ireland: The location of Newgrange, the subject of Aura and Zachary's history thesis. They never actually go to Ireland, but it is referenced throughout the story. * Scotland: Where Zachary came from and where he is to return after his father is done with his work in the US. * Ridgewood: The school that Aura, Megan, and Zachary attend. Logan and his siblings once attended before they moved prior to the books beginning. * Glasgow, Scotland: * Dublin, Ireland: * Newgrange: * Ridgewood: * Atlanta: Supernatural Elements ✥ ghosts, spirits, shades, Glossary: *'The Shift': Event that occurred during winter solstice, where anyone born on/after December 21st, 8:50 AM Universal time, were born with the ability to see and speak with the dead. * Post-Shifter: Term used for those born after the Shift that have the ability. * Pre-Shifter: Term used for those born prior to the Shift and do not have the ability. * Shade: Term used for ghosts who have changed into black masses. They cause humans to feel sick whenever they are near. * Dumpers: Term used by the characters for the people who work for the DMP. 'Groups & Organizations': * DMP: Department of Metaphysical Purity World Nearly sixteen years ago the 'Shift' happened. And every child that has been born since can see and communicate with ghosts. The world is divided into two sub sets, post and pre shifters, those who can see & those who can't. The Shift has changed everything. Ghosts can now testify in their own murder cases. Certain building & rooms in your house have to be 'black boxed' so that ghosts cannot go into them. Red has become the all prevailing fashion statement of the under sixteens. A colour ghosts cannot abide. Most ghosts are harmless, if not persistently irritating. But there are the ghosts that become Shades - dark, malevolent spirits. ~ Goodreads | Carolyn (Book Chick City) (The United Kingdom)'s review of Shade Protagonist At nearly sixteen years old, Aura is a post-shifter. She's spent her life being able to see, talk to, and wherever possible ignore ghosts. She has an amazing boyfriend - Logan. The night of his seventeenth birthday is supposed to be perfect. That is until it all goes horribly wrong and he tragically dies. Suddenly being able to talk to ghosts takes on a whole new meaning and she prays that Logan will come back to haunt her. But, as Aura struggles to come to terms with her grief she becomes friends with a new transfer student from Scotland: Zachary. Zachary is kind, understanding and has a rather sexy accent. As her friendship with Zachary grows, she realises that she has to make an impossible decision between the two men in her life. One dead, one alive. ~ Goodreads | Carolyn (Book Chick City) (The United Kingdom)'s review of Shade Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Author Jeri Smith-Ready * Website: Home Page - Jeri Smith-Ready * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Young Adult Bio: Jeri Smith-Ready has been writing fiction since the night she had her first double espresso. Jeri lives in the rolling hills of Maryland with her husband and two cats, who often play tag-team "sit in the author's lap and keep her from writing." (The cats, that is, not the husband. Though actually...) When not writing, she's either out running or on Twitter. ~ About Jeri - Jeri Smith-Ready Cover Artist Artist: Monica Stevenson ~ ISFdb: Shift, Shine Publishing Information * Publisher: * Author Page: # Shade: # Shift: # Shine: Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Shade (2010): Love ties them together. Death can't tear them apart. Best. Birthday. Ever. At least, it was supposed to be. With Logan's band playing a critical gig and Aura's plans for an intimate after-party, Aura knows it will be the most memorable night of her boyfriend's life. She never thought it would be his last. Logan's sudden death leaves Aura devastated. He's gone. : Well, sort of. Like everyone born after the Shift, Aura can see and hear ghosts. This mysterious ability has always been annoying, and Aura had wanted nothing more than to figure out why the Shift happened so she can undo it. But not with Logan's violet-hued spirit still hanging around. Because dead Logan is almost as real as ever. Almost. It doesn't help that Aura's new friend Zachary is so understanding;and so very alive. His support means more to Aura than she cares to admit. As Aura's relationships with the dead and the living grow ever complicated, so do her feelings for Logan and Zachary. Each holds a piece of Aura's heart;and clues to the secret of the Shift. ~ Goodreads | Shade (Shade, #1) by Jeri Smith-Ready ✤ BOOK TWO—Shift (2011): Aura’s life is anything but easy. Her boyfriend, Logan, died, and his slides between ghost and shade have left her reeling. Aura knows he needs her now more than ever. She loves Logan, but she can’t deny her connection with the totally supportive, totally gorgeous Zachary. And she’s not sure that she wants to. Logan and Zachary will fight to be the one by her side, but Aura needs them both to uncover the mystery of her past—the mystery of the Shift. As Aura’s search uncovers new truths, she must decide whom to trust with her secrets…and her heart. ~ Goodreads | Shift (Shade, #2) by Jeri Smith-Ready ✤ BOOK THREE—Shine (2012): In this dramatic conclusion to the Shade trilogy, Aura and Zachary’s relationship sizzles as the secrets of the Shift are revealed. Life can change in an instant, and no one understands that better than Aura. It’s been almost a year since her boyfriend tragically died. She’s finally letting go of Logan’s violet-hued ghost, but not her search to uncover the truth about her past. As the first in a generation that can see ghosts, Aura is convinced she has a connection to the Shift. She’s trusted Zachary, ever patient and ever by her side, with all that she knows. But when the government threatens his life in an attempt to learn Aura’s secrets, she will stop at nothing to protect herself and the one she loves...even if that means betraying her own heart. ~ Goodreads | Shine (Shade, #3) by Jeri Smith-Ready First Sentences # Shade (2010) — "You can hear me can't you?" # Shift (2011) — I held my breath as it began, the last verse of the last song. # Shine (2012) — My phone glowed bright in the dusk-drenched cemetery. Quotes *Shade Series ~ Shelfari *Jeri Smith-Ready Quotes (Author of Shade) **Shade Quotes by Jeri Smith-Ready **Shift Quotes by Jeri Smith-Ready **Shine Quotes by Jeri Smith-Ready Read Alikes (suggestions) Young Adult * Soul Screamers series * Broken Destiny series * Daughter of Smoke and Bone Trilogy * Modern Tale of Faerie * Wicked Lovely series * Newford series * Ren Crown series * Twilight Series * Vampire Academy series * Morganville Vampires series Ghosts: * Greywalker series * Ghost Stories series * Anya Kalinczyk series * Ghost Seer series * Jensen Murphy, Ghost for Hire series * Zoe Martinique series * Ghost Finders series * Downside Ghosts series Awards Trivia *Lists That Contain Shade (Shade, #1) by Jeri Smith-Ready *Lists That Contain Shift (Shade, #2) by Jeri Smith-Ready *Lists That Contain Shine (Shade, #3) by Jeri Smith-Ready Notes See Also * 2015 UF Release Schedule * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * 2014 UF Release Schedule * Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Shade - Jeri Smith-Ready ~ Author *Shade series by Jeri Smith-Ready ~ GR *Jeri Smith-Ready FF *Shade (Jeri Smith-Ready) - Series Bibliography - ISFdb * Shade Series ~ Shelfari * Shade [Smith-Ready | Series] ~ LibraryThing * Shade series by Jeri Smith-Ready ~ FictFact * Jeri Smith-Ready - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb World, Characters, etc: *Shade Series ~ Shelfari Reviews: * Interviews: * Bibliography: *Books - Jeri Smith-Ready *Jeri Smith-Ready ~ GR *Jeri Smith-Ready - Summary Bibliography ~ iSFdb *Jeri Smith-Ready ~ FF Author: *Home Page - Jeri Smith-Ready *Jeri Smith-Ready (Author of Shade) - Goodreads Interviews: *The Book Smugglers | Interactive Q&A and Giveaway with Jeri Smith-Ready Community, Blogs, etc: *(4) Jeri Smith-Ready *Jeri Smith-Ready (jsmithready) on Twitter *jsmithready on Instagram *Jeri Smith-Ready on Pinterest Gallery of Book Covers Shade (Shade -1) by Jeri Smith-Read.jpg|1. Shade (2010—Shade series) by Jeri Smith-Ready|link=http://www.jerismithready.com/books/shade/ Shade (Shade -1) by Jeri Smith-Ready 2.jpg|1. Shade (2010—Shade series) by Jeri Smith-Ready—Art: Monica Stevenson|link=http://www.jerismithready.com/books/shade/ 2. Shift (Shade #2) by Jeri Smith-Ready .jpg|2. Shift (2011—Shade series) by Jeri Smith-Ready|link=http://www.jerismithready.com/books/shift/ 2b. Shift (Shade #2) by Jeri Smith-Ready .jpg|2. Shift (2011—Shade series) by Jeri Smith-Ready—Art: Monica Stevenson|link=http://www.jerismithready.com/books/shift/ Bridge (Shade #2.5) by Jeri Smith-Ready.jpg|2.5. Bridge (Shade #2.5) short by Jeri Smith-Ready|link=http://www.jerismithready.com/books/bridge/ Shine (Shade #3) by Jeri Smith-Ready .jpg|3. Shine (2012—Shade series) by Jeri Smith-Ready—Art: Monica Stevenson ~ Final|link=http://www.jerismithready.com/books/shine/ Shattered_blog.jpg|3.5. Shattered (Shade series) short by Jeri Smith-Ready|link=http://www.jerismithready.com/books/Shattered/ Category:Ghosts as main Supe Category:Shadow and Mist Beings Category:Young Adult Category:Ghosts and Spirits Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Set in Europe Category:Set in London or Britain Category:Set in Atlanta, GA